Dead Men tell no Tales
by phoenix-aerith
Summary: Necromancy. The Clockwork Angel. Seeking answers from the dead was never an option. Yet when Clary's new rune inadvertently calls upon a Reaper, it sets in motion secrets that should have remained secrets. After all, dead men tell no tales. Main pairings, more to come. AU from between CoB and CoA onwards.


Disclaimer: If I had my way Malec would remain a couple and page 511 would never occur. In other words…no.

Summary: Necromancy. The Clockwork Angel. Seeking answers from the dead was never an option. Yet when Clary's new rune inadvertently calls upon a Reaper, it sets in motion secrets that should have remained secrets. After all, dead men tell no tales.

* * *

_Year 1989, New York_

_She ran through the night._

_If anyone had looked closer as the lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the ground in seconds, they would have seen another person running for shelter as the rain fell down heavily._

_And if they had looked even closer, they would have seen the precious bundle she so dearly clutched to her chest._

_Her baby._

_When she had first read the stories she had scoffed at it, even as that artifact had lain within a clear glass box, never to be worn again._

_But then it rang true, and her child, her first-born that she loved more than anything else, had borne the mark._

_She let out a gasp as she tripped; snapping out of her thoughts as reflexes quickly steadied her. A soft but gradually growing cry reached her ears, and she whispered comforting words to the squirming bundle against her chest._

_It took all her willpower not to break down. She was a strong woman and foremost a mother; she would not cry!_

"_Mama loves you, darling." She pressed a kiss to the top of the bundle. "Mama loves you so much." This time, a sob did escape her lips._

_And she ran again, holding her child tighter, still aware of the people who wanted, needed the child in her arms. All for their own uses._

_Especially Valentine. He would hear of it somehow. Eventually._

He must live away from your people. _The warlock had warned her. _They will come for him.

_That thought itself sustained her, and before she knew it, she was at the outskirts of the city area._

_Her child would be safe here. He would grow, never knowing of his heritage…_

_Never knowing of his real family._

_The thought itself brought her to her knees, falling on the nearest doorstep. "My child…my precious child…" she wept as she clutched her child to her chest, before pulling away to look at sleepy eyes._

_A crack of lightning ran through the sky; the baby flinched as the flash blinded him and started to weep._

_Her motherly instincts screaming against her logic; to which the latter won, she painfully pulled away from him and laid him on the doorstep. His crying had grown louder and little fingers reached for her, but she couldn't. She couldn't bear to leave him, but it was all for greater good._

_Her child would never learn his heritage. He would be safe._

_Lights flickered as the occupants of the house awoke to sounds of a baby crying on their doorsteps. Yet she couldn't bear to move, couldn't bear to leave him there, those fingers that wanted their mother's warmth…_

_With a stifled cry, she spun on her heels and ran again into the night, leaving behind a baby's pained cries drowned out by the sound of heavily falling rain._

* * *

_Present day, New York_

"No! No! Please!" the last scream of the vampire rang into oblivion as he turned into dust, his reaper watching in cold silence as the last of his victim disappeared into the night.

"Facilis Descensus Averno" he whispered. "Factum est"

"Quoting Dante's Inferno again? Although, I don't think the last part was in it?" the first Reaper turned to face his companion as he landed on the ground.

"Jonathan. You are done?"

"Done and over with. Factum est." the second Reaper grinned, the lower half of his face visible at where the moonlight hit it. "Are you done too?"

"I just finished." With a soft murmur, his scythe faded away. "Let's return back."

"Awww come on…" Jonathan whined as he slung an arm around his partner. "It's rare the Reaping Night happens, why waste the time you can enjoy on the Mundane world here?"

"The Mundanes don't particularly interest me. I just reap who I'm told to reap, that is all."

"But that's boring!" Jonathan whined again. "You need to loosen up, have fun y'know?"

"The word 'loosen up' doesn't exist in my dictionary, Jon. You know that better than anyone else." The first Reaper looked up towards the moon, hood falling back to briefly reveal unnaturally glowing blue eyes. He missed the sharp intake of breath his partner took in, before he adjusted his hood so that his eyes were once again shut away from everything else.

"The night is almost over. It's time to return, Jon."

"…yea. Let's go back."

When morning came to light, in different places of the world, some people wept, childhood monsters hid in fear, and the warriors of the Angel still knew nothing.

Once again, the Reapers had reaped.

* * *

_A/N: First multi-chapter! I tried to make it as mysterious as possible but well… we all know who is the blue- eyed guy. *dry laugh* Oh, and I must have you know, the Jonathan is not the Jonathan that we all know. Still Jonathan but…nevermind, what am I saying. Anyway, reviews make me happy, because it makes me feel okay to continue with this story. But enjoy reading! ^^_


End file.
